


Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Time Travel, post-TFA, верни мне мой 2016, нелинейное повествование
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Отрывки из ненаписанной AU, в которой Кайло и Рей попадают во времена оригинальной трилогии и приключаются там, пытаясь вернуться обратно, не сильно изменить будущее и попутно офигевая от Люка, Леи и Хана.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Возвращение

…Нет, если отрешиться от того факта, что она застряла тут на неопределенный период, все было очень даже неплохо. Возможно кто-то бы жаловался, но не Рей. Душная тропическая жара ничем не хуже палящего иссушающего зноя Джакку, а ведь здесь в достатке было еды и воды. Просто идя по улице можно было сорвать с дерева фрукт и съесть (но девушка быстро поняла, что это не приветствуется — не от того, что фруктов мало, а от того, что выглядит это дико, по местным меркам), а уж если целенаправленно заняться собирательством в лесу, то дневной рацион можно было бы набрать за пару часов.

Но Рей не было нужды ходить в лес. У хозяина мастерской был прекрасный сад с огородом, за которым ухаживала жена с младшими детьми, и по вечерам, садясь с его семьёй за стол, Рей испытывала самое настоящее физическое удовольствие от принятия пищи.

Не нужно было торопливо запихивать в себя еду, боясь, как бы кто не заметил. Можно было не торопиться, смаковать каждый кусочек, чувствуя, как растягивается желудок, а чувство сытости вселяет ленивое благодушие.  
В кои-то веки она не просыпалась от голода по ночам. В кои-то веки она могла брать добавку сколько вздумается, не переживая, что не хватит на завтра.

Даже несмотря на активный труд в мастерской, тренировки, а также восхождения на гигантские деревья для баловства (на самом деле это были не деревья, а одеревеневшие колонии лиан), и многое другое Рей поправилась. Это не сильно ее беспокоило — она чувствовала себя прекрасно — одно лишь напрягало: одежда, некогда болтавшаяся на ней свободно, теперь сидела на ней, обтягивая тело. Рей к такому не привыкла, лишних вещей у нее почти не было. А попросить что-нибудь из старой одежды хозяина она стеснялась.

В общем, единственными минусами были невозможность приобрести одежду до прилёта торгового корабля и невозможность выбраться отсюда. Это была галактическая глушь, куда корабли попадали нечасто, а иногда вообще по случайности.

Так что оставалось только заедать скуку фруктами и совершать опасные восхождения по переплетениям лиан.

Наконец, в один прекрасный день, прилетел Рен.

Это был разгар дня, полдень. В рабочем поселке — тишина, все сидят в тени, спят или обедают. Лишь насекомые жужжат, да доносится откуда-то издалека музыка.

Потрёпанный икс-винг, явно позаимствованный у повстанцев, поднял тучу пыли, приземлившись на площадку перед мастерской. Он сел точно между поломанными застывшими харвестерами и машиной для переработки руды, ожидающими, пока до них в мастерской дойдет очередь.

Рей, устроившаяся у ангара с кружкой кафа и наслаждающаяся коротким послеобеденным отдыхом, прищурилась, свободной рукой разгоняя клубы пыли.  
Колпак крестокрыла отъехал назад, и из кабины в полный рост поднялся Кайло. По-прежнему весь в черном.

Увидев Рей, он легко спустился по лестнице и направился к ней. Отставив кружку в сторону, Рей тоже поднялась. Послеобеденная ленца ушла, будто ее и не было. Видит Сила, Рей сегодня была настроена мирно, она до сих пор так настроена, и лучше бы Рену не сбивать тот настрой.

— Я вернулся, — объявил Рен.

— Да неужели, — ехидно сказала Рей. — А я думала у меня галлюцинации от жары.

— Мне казалось, что ты должна обрадоваться моему прилету, — заметил Кайло. Потом оттянул воротник плаща и заметил:

— Жарковато у вас тут…

— Ах обрадоваться?.. — Рей прищурила глаза и с силой пнула его в голень. Кайло охнул и отступил на шаг, непонимающе глядя на нее.

— Ты бросил меня здесь! — рявкнула девушка. — Ничего не сказав! Просто улетел, передав через Трейса приказ ждать…

— Не приказ, а просьбу, — начал Кайло, но Рей не дала ему закончить.

— Я понятия не имела, где ты — может быть уже вернулся обратно в наше время! Или погиб! В любом случае я застревала здесь, как… — Рей перевела дыхание. — Как на Джакку, — закончила она.

Кайло тоже перевел дух.

— Но я здесь, — сказал он, — и я действительно нашел способ вернуться в наше время. Поверь, я отлично знаю историю повстанческой войны, и тебе лучше было посидеть здесь. В противном случае ты имела все шансы погибнуть от рук имперцев.

— Какая трогательная забота, — процедила Рей. — Так — когда?

— Не сейчас, — ответил Рен. — Я пролетел крифф знает сколько согнувшись в три погибели, устал и хочу отдохнуть. А Трейс, надеюсь, помнит, сколько кредитов я ему отсыпал перед тем, как Силой убедить его оставить тебя здесь и относиться как к любимой дочке.

Рей передернуло.

— Лучше бы ты убедил его относиться мне как-нибудь по-другому, — сказала она. — Ты знаешь, что они тут спят скопом? Отдельно спят только родители и гости, а все дети, племянники и вообще младшие родственники спят кучей в кровати, похожей на огромное гнездо… — внезапно Рей осеклась, а ее оценивающий взгляд скользнул по Кайло. — Гости… — повторила она. — Как же хорошо, что ты приехал!

— И почему мне кажется, что эта радость лишь в малой степени связана с моей персоной, — пробормотал Кайло.

— Ты мой шанс поспать не в гнезде, а в свободной кровати.

— Ты что со мной спать собралась?!

— Потише, — Рей слегка покраснела, — это звучит как-то пошло. Да, я собираюсь разделить с тобой одну постель. Потому что я задолбалась спать в мешанине локтей и коленок, и слушать чужой храп и бурчание в животе…

— Какой ужас, — сказал Кайло. — Ладно, идем к Трейсу. Побуду твоим спасителем от изматывающего быта.

Рей все-таки не удержалась и саданула его локтем — ей крайне не понравился тон, которым это было сказано.

***

Кайло встречали как дорогого гостя, и Рей утвердилась в мысли, что он крепко прожарил Трейсу мозги. Трейс конечно был неплохим малым, честным, но скупым до неприличия. А ради Кайло он расстарался на целый торжественный ужин — последнее Рей совсем не огорчило.

За столом вели обычные разговоры за жизнь, за новости захолустья, расспрашивали Кайло о новостях в галактике — тут даже голо-вещание не везде ловило. Кайло сдержанно отвечал, но чувствовалось, что ему неловко из-за кучи любопытствующих взглядов. А еще он увидел, сколько детей у Трейса и, похоже, оценил масштабы «гнезда» в котором приходилось ночевать Рей.

Наконец ужин закончился, дроид стал убирать со стола, а Трейс отправился посидеть у очага — такая у него была привычка. А Рей пошла устраивать ночлег «дорогого гостя».

— Душ — там, двери не запираются в принципе, поэтому не пугайся, если утром кто-нибудь завалится сюда ни с того, ни с сего. Это — сетка от насекомых, и снимать ее или откидывать нельзя. Нель-зя, читай по губам, ночью тут творится сущий насекомий ад, из поселка без репеллентов и накидки не выйти, и сюда иногда залетают, несмотря на лампы. И заползают конечно, — Рей вздохнула. — Проснешься иногда ночью, а по сетке такая кракозябра ползет — в кошмарах потом снится.

— Ну, здесь хотя бы прилично кормят, — заметил Кайло, а потом кинул косой взгляд на Рей. — Хотя ты это, без всякого сомнения, уже успела оценить.

— На что ты намекаешь? — прищурилась Рей.

— Ни на что. Полотенца у вас тут выдают? — спросил Кайло.

— Выдают, — ответила Рей. — Но я — первая в душ, — добавила она мстительно.

Кайло не сразу сообразил, зачем озвучивать такую простую вещь. И лишь потом, когда увидел у душевой очередь из разновозрастных детей Трейса — а некоторые из них до сих пор не вышли из возраста, когда хочется поплескаться в душе подольше и оставить после себя на полу побольше воды — осознал, что душа ему придется ждать до поздней ночи. А там как раз и кракозябры подтянутся.

***

Сидя в кресле, Кайло сонно разглядывал документы на паде: расчеты, графики, теоретические исследования — все то, что могло бы помочь им найти точку входа во временную воронку.

Его отвлекли шаги: это Рей вошла в комнату, закутанная в одно полотенце — правда полотенце огромных размеров, но все же.

— Радуйся, — сказала она, швыряя такое же второе полотенце в него. — Твоя очередь.

— Ты всегда тут разгуливаешь в одном полотенце? — осведомился Кайло. — Или это только в честь моего приезда?

— Не льсти себе, — фыркнула Рей. — Просто вся моя одежда в общей комнате, а я не хочу туда возвращаться. Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, что тебя смущает мой наряд?

— Нет, вовсе нет, — Рен встал с кресла. — Сам буду ходить в таком же. Посмотрим, кто кого смутит.

Пожав плечами, Рей расстегнула полог кровати, забралась туда (кровати здесь действительно были похожи на гнезда, круглые, углубляющиеся к центру и с мягкими бортиками) и снова застегнула полог, устраиваясь поудобнее. Приятно было наконец вытянуться во весь рост, чувствуя только тяжесть в теле после долгого дня, а не чужие локти, втыкающиеся под ребра в самый неподходящий момент.

Она опасалась, что если закроет глаза, то попросту заснет. Интересно, что тогда станет делать Рен? Разбудит ее? Ляжет спать рядом? Или — Рей хихикнула — воспользуется ее недвижным телом?

И Рей имела возможность проверить это, потому что чуть не задремала — ей уже начал сниться сон, реалистично развивающий сложившуюся ситуацию — когда девушку разбудило шипение двери. В светлом прямоугольнике проема темнела фигура, из одежды на которой было только второе полотенце.

Рей приподнялась на локтях, пристально изучая тело Кайло Рена. Блики света от тусклой лампы размывали и скрадывали мелкие шрамы Рена, а свет из коридора подчеркивал рельеф его тела.

— Я тебя не смущаю? — спросил Кайло, запирая дверь.

— Ни капли, — отозвалась Рей, не желая признавать, что при виде такого зрелища теплое приятное чувство разлилось внизу живота. — Залезай, — она расстегнула полог, дождалась, пока Кайло погасит свет и заберется в кровать, и снова застегнула.

— Всё, — сказала она, натягивая на себя край тонкого покрывала. — Спокойной ночи… И смотри, чтобы полотенце ночью не размоталось.

— А если размотается? — хмыкнул Кайло. Он лежал, рукой подперев голову и рассматривал Рей в сумерках комнаты, будто не верил, что она действительно здесь.

— Тогда кому-то утром будет очень неловко, — ответила Рей. — Всё. Пора спать.

Они некоторое время полежали молча, но никто не спал — оба смотрели в темноту, изредка косясь друг на друга.

— Когда улетаем? — спросила Рей наконец.

— С утра, — ответил Кайло. — Торопиться некуда, но… Это твоя рука?

— Что? Ой, извини, — Рей убрала руку. — Я уже привыкла, что постоянно на кого-то складываю свои конечности… Прости, а это твоя рука?

— Да моя… — Кайло осекся, вздохнул и воскликнул:

— Да какого криффа! Снимай полотенце, — приказал он. Рей подчинилась, с любопытством глядя на Кайло в полутьме. Он, с присущей ему любовью к театральности, медленно разматывал полотенце на бедрах, глядя на Рей из-под полуопущенных век.

— Я сейчас сама его с тебя сорву, — со смешком заметила Рей. В ответ на это Кайло прекратил свое занятие и скрестил руки на груди, будто бы призывая ее к действию. И Рей сама стащила с него полотенце. А Кайло сдернул полотенце с нее одним резким нетерпеливым движением.

Обвив его руками за шею, девушка мягко поцеловала его, чуть улыбаясь уголками рта.

— Здесь очень тонкие стены, — прошептала она. — Поэтому нужно тихо…

Кайло же торопился, скользя руками по ее телу, целуя шею и плечи.

— Ты определенно стала мягче в некоторых местах, — пробормотал он.

— Эй! — Рей уперлась руками ему в плечи и отодвинулась назад. — На что ты намекаешь… И когда это ты успел пощупать меня за некоторые места?

Кайло смутился и отвел взгляд.

— Я же не осуждаю, — сказал он, — а наоборот, — он погладил Рей по одному из «некоторых мест», а потом притянул ее к себе.

***

На следующее утро Трейс отвел Кайло в сторону — правда не настолько далеко, чтобы сказанного не услышали остальные присутствующие.

— Я все понимаю, — сказал Трейс, — вы молодые люди и собираетесь сочетаться браком…

Рей шумно подавилась и старшему сыну Трейса пришлось стучать ей по спине.

— …но нужно же уважать чужой сон, — закончил Трейс. — И, кстати, если вам понадобится благословение, вы всегда можете на меня рассчитывать.


	2. Герой чужого романа

…Рей застонала сквозь закушенную губу под руками Кайло Рена. Этот тяжелый грудной звук отозвался неожиданно громким эхом в узком помещении с высокими потолками, где негромко гудели генераторы. Сюда обычно никто не заглядывал, что обеспечивало достаточную степень уединения для разнообразных деликатных дел.

— Коновал несчастный, — процедила девушка сквозь зубы, пока Рен растирал ей щеки. — Тебе и правда кроме светового меча ничего доверить нельзя.

— Сиди молча! — откликнулся Рен, критически оценивая дело рук своих и переходя к побелевшим пальцам Рей, которые она вяло пыталась растереть самостоятельно, но они ее совершенно не слушались. — Сама напросилась. Шла бы ты в медпункт, если мои методы не устраивают.

Рей угрюмо шмыгнула носом. Она постоянно мерзла здесь, и это даже стало поводом для шуток среди некоторых техников. И ей совершенно непонятно было, почему остальные чувствуют себя нормально. Вот и сейчас Рей, отправившись на совершенно обычную, рутинную вылазку на таун-таунах, единственная из всех умудрилась серьезно обморозиться.

Порой девушке казалось, что она ненавидит эту планету гораздо больше, чем пыльную Джакку.

— Так почему ты в медпункт не идёшь? — спросил Кайло, прервав ее размышления.

— Из-за тебя! — резко ответила Рей.

— Я тут причем? — остолбенел Рен, держа в своих ладонях руки Рей. — Я тебя туда силой не пускал?

— Не ты лично, а твой долбанутый фан-клуб, — ответила Рей и прикусила язык.

— Какой-какой клуб? — переспросил Кайло. Рей вздохнула и начала рассказывать.

Уже три года как они с Кайло Реном волею судьбы и непонятных темпоральных флуктуаций были заброшены в прошлое и присоединились к повстанцам. Чтобы не запутаться во вранье, выдумывать приходилось по минимуму и всячески прикрывать друг друга. И, конечно же, скрывать и чувствительность к Силе, и осведомленность о грядущих событиях.  
Рей, как талантливого механика, приняли в ангарах с распростёртыми объятьями. Она особо и не привирала: жила на Джакку, улетела в поисках лучшей жизни. А вот с Реном было сложнее. Ещё в начале их путешествия с его же будущими родителями он предусмотрительно снял шлем, решив, что он более запоминающийся, нежели его лицо. Тогда же, отвечая на вопросы пронырливого Оби-Вана, ляпнул, что принадлежит к Церкви Силы. По счастью никто кроме Кеноби не знал, что это за зверь такой и чем занимаются адепты этого культа. Поэтому угрюмость и нелюдимость, а также привычка к темным долгополым одеждам с капюшоном воспринялись всеми как должное.

Но образ мрачного черноволосого человека со шрамом, похожего на принца в изгнании, показался некоторым очень романтичным.

— Скажи, Рей, — обратилась как-то к девушке сестричка из медпункта, — вы с Кайло хорошо друг друга знаете?

— Вроде того, — ответила Рей мрачно. — Я была дружна с его родителями когда-то.

— Скажи, — сестричка облизнула губы. — А он… ну… Что ему нравится?

«Сжигать врагов и хранить их пепел, — пролетело в голове у Рей. — Крушить обстановку».

Но это был явно не тот ответ, которого ждала сестричка и Рей ответила:

— Ну… Он увлекается историей.

— Правда? — глаза сестрички вспыхнули. — Какой именно?

— Старая Республика…империя ситхов… Я точно не знаю, — ответила Рей. — А зачем тебе? Почему ты сама не спросишь?

— Понимаешь, Рей, — внезапно вступила в разговор другая повстанка, и до Рей внезапно дошло, что у них образовался небольшой круг слушателей. — Он такой… Необычный. И этот его взгляд!.. посмотрит на тебя — и ты забудешь, зачем подходила.

Судя по интонации девица была в восторге от такого расклада, чего Рей откровенно не понимала.

— Из всех на базе ты единственная, кто общается с ним достаточно часто, — добавила третья девушка, радарный техник. — Расскажи нам что-нибудь про него?

«Он стукнул меня о дерево и держал закованной» — что-то подсказывало Рей, что такой ответ может понравиться девицам, но истолкуют они его неправильно. И их хорошего расположения Рей лишится вмиг.

— И откуда у него этот шрам? — добавила сестричка.

Рей нервно улыбнулась и ответила:  
— Случай на работе.

И тут же пожалела об этом, потому что девицы хором спросили:

— На какой?

С тех пор небольшой фан-клуб Кайло принялся задалбывать ее вопросами на постоянной основе. Рей как могла избегала встреч с ними, зареклась ходить в медпункт, не показывалась возле радаров, а обедала в укромном закутке, чтобы поесть нормально, а не отвечать вместо этого на глупые вопросы.

Кайло выслушал новости о своих фанатах спокойно, а потом спросил:

— Руки чувствуешь?

— У-у-у-у… Да!

— Отлично, ноги я тебе растирать не стану, давай сама.

— А было бы неплохо, — пробормотала Рей. — Как вообще греются на этом Хоте?!

— Не знаю. Я не мёрзну, — ответил Кайло. Рей, замотанная в несколько слоев одежды, глянула на него недоверчиво.

— Может у тебя в комнате теплее? И вообще, почему у тебе дали отдельную комнату?

— По причинам религиозного характера, придуманным мною за пару секунд, — ответил Кайло. — Все эти ритуалы Силы…

— Ну да, — огорчённо заметила Рей. — Теперь понятна ещё одна причина обожания тебя фан-клубом. Видный жених с жилплощадью…

— Что? — Кайло аж поперхнулся.

— Ничего, это я шучу. Наслушалась всякого.

— Хочешь — приходи когда мне спать. У меня кресло есть, — предложил Кайло. — Или гамак повесишь.

— Вот еще, — Рей принялась ожесточенно растирать щеки. Кайло понаблюдал за ней немного и спросил:

— Ну, как щека?

— Не чувствую.

— Дело плохо. Похоже придется идти в медпункт.

— А если нет? Я не хочу!

— Омертвение тканей тебя больше устроит? Впрочем, есть один способ… — Кайло протянул руку к ее лицу, но Рей шустро отвела ее.

— Какой?

— Я могу вылечить тебя Силой. Я умею это.

— Разве это не техника Светлой стороны?

— Разве тебе не все равно?

— Ладно, — сдалась Рей. — Хуже уже не будет.

Кайло прикоснулся пальцами к ее онемевшей щеке, и Рей зажмурилась. Лицо Рена — так близко перед ней — нервировало ее.

— Ну что? — напряжённо спросила девушка.

— Не торопи меня, — ответил Рен. — Я не делал такого уже лет десять…

— Только не сделай хуже, — попросила Рей.

— Хуже ты сама сделаешь, если будешь меня отвлекать.

Постепенно к щеке возвращалась чувствительность. Рей почувствовала боль — она медленно, но неуклонно нарастала. Девушка нахмурилась, крепко сжав губы, но потом не сдержалась и снова застонала. Она сделала непроизвольное движение рукой, стремясь оттолкнуть от себя Кайло, но сдержалась, вскользь мазнув его по одежде.

— Терпи, — процедил Кайло, второй рукой сжимая ее подбородок и не давая вырваться. Рей вцепилась в него, сжимая ткань робы в кулаках, чувствуя жжение, словно кто-то раскаленным прутом тыкал ей в щеку.

И надо же было такому случиться, что именно в этот момент пара самых активных членов «фан-клуба Кайло» заглянули в этот отдаленный уголок. Увидев Кайло, держащего лицо Рей в свои руках, и Рей, вцепившуюся в его плечи, они замерли, глядя на них круглыми глазами, а потом немедленно ретировались. А Кайло и Рей, прервавшим своё занятие, только и оставалось, что глядеть им вслед.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что они истолковали наши действия неправильно, — озадаченно заметил Кайло.

— Минус один фан-клуб, плюс одна хейтерская тусовка, — заметила Рей. И бросила на Рена острый взгляд:

— Все из-за тебя!

— Поблагодарить не хочешь? — спросил Рен, как показалось Рей — слегка обиженно. Она прикусила губу и ответила чуть погодя и гораздо тише:

— Спасибо.


	3. На охоте на Хоте

Вампы — самые известные хотские хищники, и самые умные коренные обитатели этой планеты. И проблем повстанцам, когда те укрепились на Хоте, эти коренные обитатели принесли немерянно. Они были хитрыми, предпочитали свежую и ещё шевелящуюся добычу, а ещё быстро учились обходить ловушки. Одного вампу, который обучился открывать замки и проникать внутрь строений, запомнили надолго. Лучшей защитой от них служил ультразвук, но проблема была в том, что люди тоже испытывали дискомфорт из-за «пугалок».

Поэтому раз в декаду проводилась планомерная зачистка прилежащих территорий от вамп. Обычно занимались ею лишь любители охоты, но, порой, когда популяция вамп вырастала прямо-таки до неприличных размеров, созывали на облаву весь свободный персонал.

— Не дело это — зверей ради удовольствия убивать, — заметил Кайло осуждающе, шнуруя объемистые унты.

— А людей? — поддела его Рей, не удержавшись.

— Я никогда не убивал людей ради удовольствия, — заявил Кайло. Рей склонила голову на бок, иронично глядя на него, и он добавил:

— Ну, почти никого. И вообще — люди, и прочие мыслящие существа — это другое дело.

— Да неужели, — заметила Рей ехидно.

— Именно, — сказал Кайло спокойно. — Твоя язвительность неуместна. Я еду на эту несчастную охоту исключительно чтобы размяться и сократить популяцию опасных хищников, а не чтобы скакать по снежным просторам с гиканьем и палить из бластера направо и налево. Чем, кстати, наверняка займётся твой любимчик.

— Он не мой любимчик, — возразила Рей. — И, чтобы ты знал, он выразился об охоте на вамп почти теми же словами, что и ты.

Кайло помрачнел и принялся укладывать рюкзак, раздраженно и с такой силой пихая в него вещи, что ткань трещала.

— Надеюсь, мы с ним будем в разных отрядах, — пробурчал Рен. — А ты не забудь утеплиться как следует, а то отморозишь себе что-нибудь посущественнее щек.

Выезжали затемно. На ледяном Хоте с заходом солнца прекращалась всякая жизнь, и даже застигнутые вне логова животные старались зарыться в снег, найти укромную лощину. В такое время вампы ещё спали, а повстанцы, вооруженные тепловизорами, могли увидеть следы тёплого воздуха (тёплого относительно воздуха снаружи), выходящего из пещер. Кроме тепловизоров на вооружении состояли карты, бластеры, оглушающие ружья, зябко переступающие таун-тауны, снежные краулеры и спидеры. Охотники заполнили ангар, сбившись в группки. Над головами плыли облачка пара. Кто-то чихал, кто-то кашлял, кто-то просил горячего кафа, а кто-то — чего-нибудь погорячее кафа. Со всех сторон неслись разговоры:

— …и ходят тут…

— Как бы нас самих в такой темнотище не сожрали!

— Кто-нибудь проверял эти визоры, они вообще рабочие?

— Они вообще конфискованные.

— У кого?

— У имперских солдат, конечно.

— Ну, я такие не надену…

— Как будто у тебя есть выбор.

— А я себе уже нос отморозил.

— Опусти его в каф, может пройдет.

— А дышать как?

— Ртом.

— Я в него ем. Прямо сейчас.

— Выбери, что тебе дороже — нос или желудок?

— Можно выбрать полный комплект?

— Выбирай желудок. Нос, если что, мы тебе пересадим трофейный, от вампы. Будешь чуять врагов за километр.

— Не знаю, как врагов, а тебя, Уилли, я и за два почувствую. Ты когда-нибудь стираешь носки?

— Он использует их как секретное оружие, на тот случай, если попадется имперцам. Он просто снимет обувь…

— А я вообще сплю…

— Дамы, господа и им сочувствующие, прошу внимания, — на краулер забрался Хан Соло в расстегнутой парке и шапке-ушанке. «Уши» шапки возле рта покрылись инеем, как и брови, и ресницы Соло. В руках Хан держал голопад с изображением карты.

— У нас есть примерный план окружающих пещер, — начал Хан, — но советую не полагаться только на него. У вас будут визоры, ну и смекалка. С вас хватит. Разбиваемся на отряды — тут мне вас учить, надеюсь, не надо — а отряды на «двойки». «Двойки» должны сохранять визуальный контакт между собой и с другими. Двигаться будем линией к горной гряде, на запад, по пути зачищая и проверяя все пещеры и каверны. Отряды координируются по радиосвязи на короткой частоте, фонари не используем. Цепь не разрываем, при острой необходимости — растягиваем, но желательно этого избежать, поэтому водителям краулеров и спидеров смотреть в оба. Технику потом по окрестностям будете лично собирать и сами ремонтировать. Ну, — Хан огляделся, — на этом все. Добывая вампу на шкуру не забываем об осторожности.

— Эй, Соло, скольких планируешь подстрелить? — спросил кто-то.

— Сколько найду, — ответил Хан. — Зверью счёт не веду, у меня тай-файтеры сбитые ещё не подсчитаны.

Он спрыгнул с краулера, огляделся, нашел в толпе Рей и окликнул ее:

— Эй, механик размера «xs», едешь в нашем с Чуи отряде. Найди себе кого-нибудь в пару и бегом к спидеру.

— Уже нашла! — откликнулась Рей, хватая Кайло за рукав. Его лицо было наполовину скрыто шарфом, но девушка почувствовала, что он мало сказать недоволен.

Холод снаружи был просто леденящий: у Рей тут же застучали зубы. Одним шарфом не отделаешься, приходилось надевать маски. Хоть спидеры и краулеры были с закрытыми кабинами, внутри было ненамного теплее, да и вылезать предстояло часто.

— Ты специально меня потащила с собой? — спросил Кайло тихо. — Потому что я не хотел?

— Раз не хотел, чего не отказался?

— А так можно было?

— Разговорчики! Пока вы здесь болтаете, народ уже всех таун-таунов оседлал, а вы все снаружи топчетесь…

Охота оставила о себе сумбурное впечатление: все двигались куда-то в темноте, изредка останавливаясь. По рации звучали переговоры, изредка крики и шум выстрелов. Несколько пещер, попавшихся им по пути, были пустыми.

Потом цепочка растянулась, выяснилось, что Хан и Чубакка, в чьей группе они вроде как были, уехали куда-то вперед, другая часть группы была где-то позади, и тут как раз попалась пещера, в которой тепловизор отметил отчётливые признаки тепла.

Вход в пещеру был завален снежными глыбами, но туда вполне можно было пролезть. Рей спустилась первой, тихо кляня на чем свет стоит имперские тепловизоры, потому что не очень-то хорошо они работали. Все, что она видела: темнота и серые очертания глыб впереди. Никаких ярких пятен, означающих, что перед ней теплокровное.

— Ну что там? — прошуршал в наушнике голос Рена.

— Ничего, — пробурчала Рей в ответ. — Темно, холодно и… — впереди мелькнуло что-то светлое, и Рей замерла.

— Погоди, — тихо сказала она, сползая по снежной насыпи. Пятно быстро приобретало отчётливые очертания, что могло значить только одно: объект приближался к ней.

Как назло, Рей весьма неудачно повесила бластер и достать его сейчас не имела возможности. Она плохо помнила, что у вамп с ночным зрением, и наблюдая за приближающейся фигурой, дотянулась до фонаря. Когда существо оказалось настолько близко, что Рей уже слышала, как оно принюхивается, девушка зажмурилась и врубила фонарь, одновременно откатываясь в сторону.

Ослепленная вампа взревела, поднявшись на задние лапы, а Рей в это время пыталась одновременно вытащить оружие и подняться на ноги. Фонарь она выключила, не успев снять визор, и ослепленная и злая вампа вновь оказалась в темноте.

В этот момент в пещеру съехал Кайло, устроив снежный мини-обвал, и вампа отвлеклась на него. В отличие от Рей у Рена оружие всегда было под рукой, так что судьба вампы была решена. И уже очень скоро этот страшный зверь лежал на ледяном полу огромной белой грудой шерсти.

— Ох, — вырвалось у Рей. — Спасибо.

— Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что ты не на помойке среди воров и маргиналов выросла, а в каком-нибудь благополучном мире Ядра, — заметил Кайло. — Ты ведь в курсе, для чего нам раздали бластеры?

— В курсе, — пробурчала Рей. Больше ей сказать было нечего — Кайло был целиком прав.

Раздался писк, к телу вампы бросилось что-то очень маленькое. Охотники вздрогнули от неожиданности, прицелившись, но потом оба опустили оружие.

— Да это же детеныш! — удивленно сказала Рей. — Совсем маленький.

Она сняла тепловизор и включила фонарь, направив его на вампенка. Вампенок и впрямь был крошечным, покрытым мягким белым пухом, темнеющим на животе. Скоро пух должен был замениться подшерстком. Рогов у него еще не было, зато когти были знатные. Он то верещал, тычась в бок мертвой матери, то поворачивался к людям и визгливо покрикивал, стараясь напугать их. Это не слишком подействовало: Кайло подошел к нему, нагнулся, игнорируя попытки впиться когтями в руку, и поднял. Вампенок весил немало.

— Что будем делать? — спросила Рей.

— Я его оставлю себе, — сказал Кайло. — Будет домашним животным.

— Вампа — домашнее животное? — уточнила Рей. — А чего не рафтар?

— Рафтаров тут нет. Ситхи приручали акк-псов, не думаю, что вампа опаснее, — ответил Рен.

— Она точно умнее, — Рей с подозрением уставилась на вампенка. — Давай его оставим тут. Выживет — так тому и быть. Не выживет… я бы не сказала, что вамп можно назвать исчезающим видом.

Но ее доводы Рена не проняли. Он придирчиво осмотрел вампенка, покрутил в руках, попытался погладить и чуть не был укушен за палец. Но, кажется, был этим абсолютно удовлетворен.

— Я назову его… — Кайло задумался, взвешивая вампенка на вытянутых руках. — Царапка.

Рей удивлённо вскинула брови. Новонареченный Царапка клацнул челюстями, и, находись он чуть ближе, он бы точно отхватил кончик носа Рена.

— Пойдем, — сказал Кайло, обращаясь к Рей. — Поможешь мне посадить его в ящик из-под боеприпасов.  
***

Рей сидела в кресле, поджав ноги. Вампенок еще не умел ходить на двух ногах, зато шустро бегал на четырех. От его укусов спасали плотные штаны, но Рей все же предпочитала, чтобы Рен запирал его где-нибудь. Самого Рена, кстати, Царапка не кусал. Как объяснил Кайло, все дело в комбинированном подходе — после чего пустился в пространную лекцию о том, как джедаи и ситхи могли взаимодействовать с животными, приручая их с помощью Силы. А потом, ничтоже сумняшеся, отвесил вампенку смачного пинка, когда тот попытался огрызнуться — Рен подвинул его с нагретого места. В общем, Рей пришла к выводу, что дрессировщик из Кайло так себе. Но, так или иначе, вампа его не кусал, а вот на Рей верещал — реветь он еще не мог, не хватало силы и объема легких — и бросался, пока Кайло не перехватывал его.

— Плохо ему тут, — сказал Кайло задумчиво, загоняя Царапку в клетку, сделанную из какого-то металлического ящика. — «Разделся» он в тепле.

— Что сделал? — переспросила Рей.

— «Разделся». У него подшерсток теплый не нарастает, привык к теплу. Если выпустить его в дикую природу, замерзнет.

— Парку ему подари, — посоветовала Рей. — Ты их разводить решил что ли? Зачем тебе его в дикую природу выпускать?

— Да так… — Кайло нахмурился. — И мясом его кормить тяжело…

— Тогда понятно, зачем ты его решил выпустить, — хмыкнула Рей. — Знаешь, я где-то слышала, что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.

— Я тоже это слышал, — откликнулся Кайло, но в подробности вдаваться не стал. — Думаю, пора начать его выгуливать…  
***

…Царапка рвался с поводка. Несмотря на пока небольшие размеры, он был достаточно сильным. Несколько раз до этого он обрывал поводок в том месте, где он крепился к шлейке, и убегал, и приходилось догонять его, скользя на насте и проваливаясь в снег. Так что теперь крепления были железные, снятые с кресел пилотов от отлетавших своё икс-вингов.

Царапка рвался с поводка, разрывая снежный покров когтями, а Рен стоял, крепко держа поводок, твердо уперевшись ногами в землю, чуть отклонясь назад. Рей мерзла рядом, спрятав руки в карманы и натянув шарф до глаз.

— Никто не заметил, что у тебя вампа живет? — спросила она.

— Кое-кто замечал… но я решил эту проблему, — ответил Кайло, щурясь на солнце.

— О, Сила, — пробормотала Рей. — А ест он что? Он ведь с каждым днем жрёт все больше…

— Он набирает жировую прослойку, — обиделся Кайло. — Это нужно для выживания!

— Но исчезновение такого количества продуктов нельзя не заметить, — возразила Рей.

— Разберёмся, — твердо сказал Рен. — Царапка! Хватит жрать снег, там пятна от топлива! Давай пробежимся…  
***

…Когда Кайло попросил ее о встрече за территорией базы днем, Рей заподозрила что-то не то. Это было не первое приглашение полученное ею за сегодня — один из механиков получил сообщение, что у него родилась дочь, и вечером в ангарах втихаря собирались отметить это дело.

Спидер Кайло она увидела издалека — темно-серая точка посреди ослепляющего блеска снегов.

Сам Кайло стоял рядом со спидером, а у его ног — клетка с Царапкой.

— Отпускаю его, — объяснил Кайло. — Поможешь, если что?

— Ага… — озадаченно сказала Рей. — Чего это ты вдруг решил его выпустить… раздетого?

— Через несколько дней на базу нападут, — пояснил Кайло. — Повстанцев разобьют, уцелевшие силы мятежников отступят… И так далее.

— И ты только сейчас решил сказать?! Через сколько? — спросила Рей. — Через сколько дней?

— Через четыре дня, — ответил Кайло неохотно. Он открыл клетку и сказал:

— Выходи.

Из клетки донеслось ворчание. Вздохнув, Кайло достал из кармана паек, надорвал упаковку и помахал кусочком содержимого перед клеткой. Царапка высунулся, щурясь на яркое солнце, повел носом и цапнул кусок пайка, едва не откусив Рену пальцы.

— Вот так, — сказал Кайло, ухватив вампу за шкирку и вытаскивая из клетки. — Молодец.

Он ногой захлопнул клетку, оттащил вампу подальше и отпустил, отступив.

— А теперь иди, — сказал Рен. Царапка покрутился немного, а потом потрусил на полусогнутых ногах обратно к Кайло.

— Пошел вон! — сказал Рен и в подтверждение своих слов топнул. Вампа остановился, посмотрел на него внимательно, будто спрашивал: ты уверен?

— Вали, — сказал Кайло. — Или я тебя пристрелю к криффовой матери, — он поднял кусок наледи, отпавший со спидера и бросил в Царапку. Царапка уклонился, но продолжил пристально смотреть на Кайло.

— Вали, — повторил Рен. — Все равно бы ты меня сожрал, когда подрос. Иди отсюда! — он швырнул в вампу еще одним куском наледи и теперь попал. Царапка обижено взвыл. — Проваливай, я сказал, тебе тут больше не рады.

Рей молча наблюдала за тем, как Кайло отгоняет вампу, сначала бросаясь в нее наледью, а когда лед кончился — достал световой меч и несколько раз им взмахнул. Меч Царапку напугал, и он бросился прочь, помогая себе передними лапами, но, отбежав подальше, остановился и обернулся, глядя на них. Или на Кайло — с такого расстояния было не разобрать.

— Все, — сказал Кайло Рей. — Идем.  
***

— Я наверное схожу в ангар, — заметила Рей, когда они добрались до ангара. — Когда еще будет возможность…

— Надеюсь, ты не напьешься и не начнешь предупреждать всех о грядущем, — заметил Кайло с ноткой сварливости в голосе. — По доброте душевной.

— Не начну, — ответила Рей. — Просто… кто знает, может я их больше не увижу.

— Скорее всего, — ответил Кайло, — если наш план исполнится. А для этого к моменту взрыва второй Звезды Смерти мы должны быть готовы.

— Тебе их не жаль совсем, да? — спросила Рей резко. — Тебе только Царапку жаль, что замерзнет, не успев «одеться»?

— Они — прошлое, — сказал Кайло. — Вне зависимости от того, что я чувствую. Для нас это свершившийся факт, для них — неизвестное будущее.

— Как просто звучит, — буркнула Рей. — Вот и… сиди со своими свершившимся фактами! В гордом одиночестве.  
***

Вечер обещал быть уютным — даже несмотря на новость, омрачавшую Рей настроение. Если постараться, то можно было представить, что нет никакой войны, и что она вообще не на Хоте, и эту тёплую компанию свела вместе не беда.

Вечер обещал быть уютным… Но недолго.

— Я тоже решил сходить, — заметил Кайло, неожиданно возникая за ее спиной, что Рей даже вздрогнула, чуть не разлив содержимое своего стакана, — удостовериться, что ты не начнёшь мести языком направо и налево.

— Тебя тоже пригласили? — удивилась Рей.

— Сюрприз, я общаюсь с кем-то кроме тебя, — обиженно огрызнулся Кайло.

— Просто это… неожиданно, — выдавила Рей, но Кайло ее уже не слушал. И спустя некоторое время у Рей возникло ощущение, что Рен явился отнюдь не ее пасти, потому что он приватизировал бутылку бренди с родины предков и быстрыми темпами ее добивал. И нацелился на вторую, судя по всему.

И Рей, презрев желание провести вечер с товарищами, глубоко вздохнула и, взяв вторую бутылку бренди с родины предков Кайло, подошла к Рену, мрачно глядящему из угла на окружающих.

— Я уже наговорилась, — сказала она. — И, наверное, пойду.

— Уже? — Кайло покосился сначала на нее, потом на бутылку в ее руке.

— Да, — Рей тоже посмотрела на бутылку и снова вздохнула. — Не возражаешь, если я посижу у тебя?

— Отнюдь, — Кайло встал. — Я даже составлю тебе компанию.

Рей сдержала очередной вздох — облегчения — и ответила:

— Спасибо.

В комнате Рена они в молчании уселись за стол, поставили захваченные из столовой стаканы и наполнили их до краев.

— Не чокаясь, — сумрачно сказал Кайло.

Выпив, Рей зажмурилась от крепости, обжегшей горло.

Они промолчали ещё.

— Мне жаль Царапку, — начала Рей неловко.

— Не только его, — сказал Кайло глухо. Рей прикусила губу и кивнула.

Они ещё немного промолчали. Янтарной жидкости в бутылке убывало. Кайло мрачнел. Рей осторожно протянула руку и положила ее поверх ладони Кайло. Он взглянул на нее удивлённо и слегка затравленно. Рей, не зная, что сказать, просто сжала его руку, и Кайло второй ладонью накрыл ее в ответ.


End file.
